


my heart is dyed the color of the sunset

by shoujotachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, didnt know i needed to write kabedon sakumasu, im sorry they had to be here.., masumi is too moody, sakuya is just so oblivious, very light citoita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujotachi/pseuds/shoujotachi
Summary: Sakuya has a crush. No biggie. Until the Mankai Company members find out, that is.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	my heart is dyed the color of the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to hanikami days (def listen to it when u read this!!) and i realized this had to be done! ive developed a soft spot for sakumasu lately and i think they r just so in love... and also very awkward LOL anywho! kudos and comments r super appreciated<3

It felt like these days, Masumi was the only thing on his mind. 

When he woke up in the morning, Masumi was the first thing to enter his little head.

(He did have to wake him up, after all! He doesn't take pride in being his alarm clock for nothing.)

In the afternoons, he'd idly wonder if Masumi had eaten his lunch yet, if his day was going well. It was so routinely that Sakuya hardly noticed when he dwelled over it anymore.

(Sometimes, he worried so much if Masumi had eaten that he'd end up skipping his own lunch. Izumi was sure to serve him extra curry at dinnertime, she couldn't stand seeing Sakuya miss a single meal!)

In the evenings, he'd converse with Muku on his favorite shoujo manga romance techniques to get your crush to like you back, or as Muku likes to call them, "Muku's Manga Mystique Methods". 

(Sakuya gives him an A+ for alliteration!)

At night, he'd cuddle his pillow, and let his mind wander to date ideas with Masumi, to the thought of holding hands with Masumi, and maybe even a kiss on the cheek from Masumi.

(How scandalous!)

And just like that, the relentless cycle of an innocent infatuation continues.

Sakuya feels as if his heartstrings are being tugged with the strength of Tasuku and Omi combined.

(That's alot of strength!)

The feeling of jealousy when Masumi dotes on Izumi instead of him, the feeling of disappointment when Masumi simply walks by him, and nothing more, the feeling of his heart pouding when Masumi locks eyes with him during practice. It had all become part of Sakuya's daily emotions. 

"Awwwmmphh.." Sakuya buries his head into his pillow and groans.

Citron opens the door with his usual pep in his step, towel around his neck and hair dripping wet.

"Oh, Sakuya! What has got you down in the pumps?" Citron walks over to Sakuya's bed and plops down on the edge. 

"Citron, how did you and Itaru get together? How did you know he liked you back?" Sakuya's voice is muffled by the pillow, but it's nothing Citron can't understand.

Citron breaks out into fake dramatic wailing, and blubbers. "They grow up too fast! I just cannot stand it any longer!"

Sakuya giggles a little and turns around to face Citron.

"I suppose I can help my favorite child when it comes to love... Do not tell Masumi you are my favorite child, yes?" Citron presses his finger to his lips.

Sakuya nods obediently.

"Glad we agree!" Citron ruffles Sakuya's hair, "Who is the lucky lady, or perhaps, lad?" 

"Ah..." Sakuya's voice wavers. He shouldn't be afraid of confiding in Citron. "Well... speak of the devil... It's Masumi."

———

Citron makes a dramatic entrance into the living room at 7:23am sharp, as everyone congregates and shovels down their breakfast.

"Everyone! Listen! Now!" Citron exclaims. "Our dear little Sakuya, he is in love..." 

Maybe confiding in Citron was an honest mistake.

A chorus of "In love?" follows Citron's riveting statement and Sakuya's head hits the cereal bowl he was eating out of.

"Sakuya... is this why you've been asking about my shoujo mangas?" Muku gasps.

"Sakuya... is this why you've been asking for subtle makeup tips...?" Azami covers his mouth in shock.

"Sakuya... is this why you've been asking for fashion tips?" Yuki shakes his head in disbelief.

"Sakuya! Is this precisely why you've been asking for advice writing romantic poems?!" Homare exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's just a crush, guys!" Sakuya's face is painted red, his hands flailing around in embarrassment.

He looks around and locks eyes with Masumi who looks away as soon as their eyes meet.

Sakuya's confused to say the least, usually he meets eyes with Masumi for alot longer!

A commotion so rambunctious fills the room that Sakuya doesn't even notice when Masumi leaves the room. 

Everyone's yelling, his troupe-mates are offering their own romantic counseling, Izumi is snickering to herself in the corner, and Citron and Itaru bump fists.

"And so the plan begins, yes, Itaru?" 

"Fufu... yes." Itaru presses a small kiss to Citron's hand. "It just had to be done."

Sakuya notices Itaru and Citron's sly looks, and also notices Masumi's absence, yet he chooses to focus on the latter and walks out of the living room.

"I'll be back!" He calls out into the boisterous crowd. He wonders if they even realized he'd left.

He speed walks to Masumi and Tsuzuru's room and knocks.

Masumi opens the door, and sighs when he sees Sakuya's doofy face looking up at him.

"What is it." Masumi drones.

"Why'd you walk out so suddenly?" Sakuya pouts. "I wanted to talk to you this morning."

Masumi grabs Sakuya by the waist suddenly and whispers in his ear.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy with something else, huh?"

Masumi sends him out of the room and shuts the door, just like that.

Sakuya stands in the hallway, the door in front of him seemingly mocking him for his obliviousness, and his mouth gaping wide.

What was that all about?!

———

"Masumi! Wake up!" Sakuya calls out.

Silence. 

"Masumi!! You're gonna be late!" 

No response.

Sakuya steps into the room, Tsuzuru still soundly asleep. He walks around a little quieter, being cautious of serene, sleeping Tsuzuru. He looks into Masumi's bed and...

Masumi's not there.

Sakuya makes a noise of confusion and walks out the room, feeling disappointed. He looked forward to seeing Masumi's cute half-asleep face every morning, and now he was deprived of it?!

He walks back to his room and plops down on his bed again.

"Oh, Sakuya. What is on your rind?" Citron appears out of seemingly nowhere, smug look on his face.

Sakuya yelps at the sudden surprise but relaxes when he notices it's just Citron.

"Well... yesterday when you told everyone I like someone, Masumi looked at me for less time than usual. And then he did something totally weird when I chased after him! And plus, this morning he wasn't even in his room! He already left to school!" Sakuya pouts.

"Oh... how troublesome." Citron rests his head on his hand and ponders, "He is reacting as planned, huh!"

"He's what?" Sakuya tilts his head in confusion.

"Nothing, do not fret!" Citron shakes his head side to side. "I think you should keep talking about your crush openly! Get advice from the others, yes?"

"Good idea, Citron! I knew I could always count on you." Sakuya flashes a bright smile and skips away.

Citron can't help but feel a little guilty to be the instigator, but how else are things gonna get done around here?

———

At dinner time, Sakuya's love life is still the hot gossip at the Mankai Company dinner table.

"Gosh, guys! It's been a day! Isn't the gossip expiration date far past due already?" Sakuya blushes and covers his ears in embarrassment.

"I say this gossip will last a week... fufu... young love is truly so thrilling..." Azuma twirls Sakuya's hair with his finger, "If you ever need some special advice, I can always help you." He winks and laughs.

"Aha.. haha... Okay, Azuma..." Sakuya blushes. He didn't have enough time to be falling for a man god-knows-how-many years older than him! Masumi was his target!

Sakuya looked over to Masumi, who looked even sulkier than usual, if that was possible. He poked lousily at his dinner, the usual plate of curry they had every Monday night, and furrowed his brows.

What's got Masumi so down in the dumps? Did Izumi reject him again?

No time left to think about that, Kazunari sits right in front of Sakuya, palms together, staring intently into the eyes of the poor younger boy.

"Who is it, Sakusaku?! I'm practically your godfather! You totes gotta tell me!" Kazunari shouts.

"Kazu... I can't!" Sakuya shakes his head.

Banri joins in out of nowhere, "Oi, don't tell me, it's someone in the company?" 

Sakuya's eyes go wide. He really couldn't hide anything, could he?

"Oh! My! God! Setzer cracked the code! What can he not do!?" Kazunari's going batshit crazy, typing rapidly, almost as if he's posting on his InstaBlam. 

(Oh, wait, he is.)

Masumi pushes his chair back, quite loudly, at that, and walks out of the living room.

Sakuya's heart pounds. What was wrong with Masumi? Did something happen? Why is this happening again?!

"Umm... I'm gonna go take care of that! I'll be back!" Sakuya sprints out after Masumi.

He spots Masumi slouchy and grumpy, walking to his room. He runs enough to catch up to him and grabs his wrist.

"Hey, Masumi! What is up with you!" Sakuya's expression is one of pure concern. "You've been crabby all week!"

"None of your business." Masumi scowls and shakes off Sakuya's hand.

"It is totally my business!" Sakuya grabs onto his arm again and turns him around. "You're even more sour than usual! I hate seeing you like this!"

And in a split second, Masumi has Sakuya up against the hallway wall, pinning his wrists down.

"You know what I hate? You going around talking about some crush like that." Masumi's words feel like poison.

"Why would you ever be angry about that?!" Sakuya's real confused and a little hurt, but he recalls a manga he read with Muku that had a scene similar to this. He blushes when he gets a real grasp of the position they're in.

"Are you really this oblivious?" Masumi leans in closer to Sakuya, his eyes lingering on the lips of the totally clueless boy. "When you let your guard down like this, it makes me want to eat you right up."

"W-what are you going on about, Masumi?!" Sakuya cries out, "Just explain what you mean already!"

Before Sakuya even realizes, Masumi's lips are on his. He can feel the smoke coming from his head.

Masumi pulls back and he lets go of Sakuya's wrists, his face covered in the most furious red Sakuya's ever laid his eyes upon.

"A-ah... I'm sorry, Sakuya. I didn't mean to do that, are you okay? Do your wrists hurt?" Masumi looks down at the floor, his usual monotonous voice wavering just a little.

"T-this is the stuff that only happens in my nighttime sleep fantasties! What is happening?!" Sakuya paces around, "Do... do you like me back, Masumi?!" He continues to walk up and down the hall, "Oh, gosh! It all makes sense now, huh?" He stops, "But what about Izumi?!" He begins pacing again, "I won't lose to Izumi! She and I will battle it out for love!" 

Masumi holds Sakuya still. "Got over her a while back." He shrugs. "You've been on my stupid mind ever since."

Sakuya laughs, loud and sweet. 

"Ah! Does this mean... we're... you know... boyfriends?" 

Masumi's face flushes again.

"I guess so... yes." 

Sakuya's giggles turn into chuckles, and his chuckles turn into hearty laughs.

He presses a kiss to Masumi's cheek. 

"That's a good enough answer for me!"


End file.
